1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reversible garment.
2. Description of Related Art
Reversible clothing is known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,128,783, 6,182,296, 5,204,995, 5,561,860, Des. 428,548, 4,481,683, 3,495,274 and 2,763,011 all disclose various types of reversible garments. Reversible garments are designed such that the two surfaces of the garment have a different pattern, color, or texture. Therefore, the user is provided with two choices of pattern, color or fabric texture with each garment.
Some types of reversible garments are constructed using two different types of fabrics. The two fabrics are sewn together such that a different fabric faces outward when the garment is turned inside out and vice versa. Other reversible garments have been designed using a two-sided, single fabric. One problem commonly found in reversible pants concerns the difficulty in using belts or other fastening devices to secure the pants to the wearer. Belts, buttons or zippers that are accessible from one side of the garment must be just as easily accessible when the pants are reversed. Similarly, pockets used in the pants must be easily accessible when either side of the fabric is outward facing. Furthermore, the pockets of the reversible garment must not cause or increase any bulkiness in dual fabric configurations.
What is needed is an improved reversible garment that addresses the aforementioned problems and provides the aforementioned desirable features.
The present invention is directed to, in one aspect, a reversible garment that comprises a top portion for covering at least the upper torso and shoulder portions of a body of a wearer. The top portion has an interior side confronting the wearer""s body and an exterior side opposite the interior side. The top portion has a first side configured to have a first design and a second side opposite the first side and configured to have a second design. The top portion is reversible to a first configuration wherein the first side defines the exterior side and the second side defines the interior side and to a second configuration wherein the second side defines the exterior side and the first side defines the interior side. The top portion has first and second front edge portions that are removably secured together in an overlapping relationship when the top portion is in a closed configuration. The reversible garment of the present invention further comprises a bottom portion for covering at least the waist portion and a portion of the thighs of the wearer""s body. The bottom portion has an interior side confronting the wearer""s body and an exterior side opposite the interior side. The bottom portion further includes a waist portion, a first side that is configured to have the first design and a second side that is opposite the first side and is configured to have the second design. The bottom portion is reversible to either a first configuration wherein the first side of the bottom portion defines the exterior side of the bottom portion and the second side of the bottom portion defines the interior side of the bottom portion, or a second configuration wherein the first side of the bottom portion defines the interior side of the bottom portion and the second side of the bottom portion defines the exterior side. The bottom portion further includes at least one pocket portion movably attached to the bottom portion and a corresponding pocket slot adjacent to and sized for receiving the pocket portion. The pocket portion has a first pouch and a second pouch. The first pouch has an exterior side configured to have the first design. The second pouch has an exterior side that is configured to have the second design. When the wearer desires to wear the garment so that the first design is visible and the second design faces the wearer""s body, the wearer configures the top and bottom portions to the first configuration and inserts the pocket portion through the pocket slot so that the exterior side of the first pouch is visible and the exterior side of the second pouch faces the wearer""s body. When the wearer desires to wear the garment so that the second design is visible and the second design faces the wearer""s body, the wearer configures the top and bottom portions to the second configuration and inserts the pocket portion through the pocket slot so that the exterior side of the second pouch is visible and the exterior side of the first pouch faces the wearer""s body.
The bottom portion further includes a pouch formed in and extending about the waist portion. The pouch is sized for receiving a belt having a pair of ends. The pouch has a pair of openings formed therein and located on the second side of the bottom portion so as to allow the belt ends to extend from the openings when a belt is disposed within the pouch. The waist portion further includes a pair of slots formed therein. Each slot is sized so as to allow a corresponding end of the belt to pass therethrough. When a belt is disposed in the pouch, the wearer inserts each end of the belt through a corresponding slot so that the ends of the belt are positioned on the first side of the bottom portion when the wearer configures the bottom portion in first configuration. When the wearer configures the bottom portion in the second configuration, the wearer withdraws the ends of the belt from the slots so that the ends off the belt are positioned on the second side of the bottom portion.
The belt includes a fastening device, such a buckle, having complementary fastening portions. Each complementary fastening portion is attached to a corresponding end of the belt. Each slot is sized so as to allow a corresponding complementary fastening portion to pass therethrough.